


Вулканские уроки

by Dianthus_Olesendra



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianthus_Olesendra/pseuds/Dianthus_Olesendra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чем заняться капитану и старпому на пустом корабле? Правильно, изучением вулканской культуры. </p><p>(Написано на «Yellow-blue» фест. Тема задания: Хобби и увлечения – Wh'ltri "форма медитации".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вулканские уроки

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: sige_vic
> 
> Оформление: ДавыдоФФ

«Я – отвратительное, похотливое животное», – думал Спок, сидя перед научной консолью на мостике «Энтерпрайза».

И дело было не в том, что им с капитаном предстояло провести десять суток на звездолете в полнейшем одиночестве, тогда как вся остальная команда из-за вредоносных излучений туманности, которые не могли скомпенсировать приборы, пребывала в стазисе. И даже не в том, что в этой туманности не было ничего существенного от слова совсем. А в том, что, проведя наедине с Джимом Кирком вот уже три часа, он ждал от него совершенно другого предложения, нежели:

– Спок, расскажи мне о вулканцах – чем вы занимаетесь в свободное время? Хобби, увлечения, не знаю, отдых для мозга?

Спок глубоко вздохнул и попробовал сосредоточиться на столбце цифр ближайшей к нему консоли. Сканеры перед ним отражали полную пустоту – ни планеты, ни звезды, ни даже нескольких затерявшихся астероидов. В общем, ничего, что могло привлечь его внимание или же отвлечь от мыслей о собственном психологическом статусе.

– Спок, – снова позвал Джим Кирк, – нам просто необходимо отвлечься. Ты все равно там ничего не обнаружишь.

– Ничего, капитан, – стараясь, чтобы его голос не звучал огорченно, согласился Спок и обреченно обернулся к капитану. – На расстоянии ближайших двенадцати световых лет приборы не фиксирует никаких объектов.

– Вот и я говорю, все самое интересное, что в принципе существует в нескольких световых годах вокруг нас, находится здесь, – оба указательных пальца капитана попеременно указывали то на голубую форменку Спока, то на желтую – самого Джима. – И даже наш корабль летит на полном автопилоте, поэтому совершенно нет никакой нужды торчать на мостике.

– Я не думаю, что изучение вулканской культуры покажется вам действительно увлекательным занятием, – не то чтобы Спок предлагал Джиму подумать об альтернативном времяпрепровождении – как известно, приличные вулканцы такие вещи не предлагают, в отличие от неотразимых голубоглазых капитанов, у которых тяга к сексу прямо-таки в крови. После месяцев откровенного, но совершенно безобидного флирта сейчас сама ситуация требовала от Джима Кирка решительных действий, и отсутствие таковых внушало некоторое опасение за психическое состояние старшего помощника. Если Спок думал об этом, а капитан нет, о чем все это говорило? Правильно, Спок – отвратительное похотливое животное.

– Спок, я хочу узнать тебя получше, к тому же мне здесь скучно, – продолжая ерзать в кресле, пояснил Джим, даже не догадываясь, какие прискорбные мысли вызывал столь высокодуховным заявлением у старпома. – Вот уж не думал, что придется провести десять дней на мостике, бесцельно пялясь в пустоту.

– Не десять, капитан, – нравоучительно ответил Спок, для восстановления полной эмоциональной ясности стараясь смотреть на наименее завлекательные части тела капитана – его левый висок отвечал этому требованию ровно две секунды и тоже пораженчески был признан невообразимо прекрасным. Анализировать степень привлекательности оставшихся частей тела Джима Спок не рискнул, вместо чего наконец закончил предложение: – А всего девять целых и шесть десятых.

Джим картинно закатил глаза, что получалось у него всегда крайне эффектно.

– Это, конечно, в корне меняет дело. И вообще, девять целых и шесть десятых всего на четыре десятых меньше, чем десять. И даже без этих десятых мы скоро от безделья сойдем с ума.

Капитан многозначительно закинул ногу на ногу, от чего ткань форменных брюк на бедрах натянулась несколько сильнее обычного. Спок промолчал – если говорить конкретно про него, то он определенно рисковал сойти с ума, но не от безделья.

– Я не понимаю вашего недовольства, – решил он переменить тему, – вы же так хотели получить эту миссию на Кетара Прайм. Помнится, вы что-то говорили доктору Маккою о манящих синих волнах и километровых песчаных пляжах...

– Ну да, – с готовностью подтвердил Джим, одним движением руки (так, как Споку всегда нравилось) – взъерошив светлые волосы, – только я не думал, что нам придется для этого десять дней лететь через скучную туманность, погрузив весь остальной экипаж в стазис. Удивительное совпадение, что из всего экипажа излучению оказались неподвержены только мы с тобой: ты из-за своей вулканской физиологии, а я из-за крови Хана. И теперь целый «Энтерпрайз» находится в нашем полном распоряжении.

Спок на мгновение замер в надежде, что эта простая мысль подведет Джима к одному очень логичному и крайне ожидаемому с его стороны выводу, но был жестоко разочарован.

– И потому я считаю это отличной возможностью познакомиться с твоей культурой, – воодушевленно продолжал Джим, делясь несомненно внушающими уважение исследовательскими порывами. – В конце концов, ты прожил несколько лет среди людей, и все про нас знаешь. Я же, по сути, о вуканцах не знаю ничего. Так что давай, соглашайся.

Отвернувшись от искрящихся жаждой познания голубых глаз капитана, Спок сделал глубокий вдох и внес встречное предложение:

– Если вам так тяжело переносить одиночество и бездействие на этом корабле в течение заданного срока, я могу ввести вас в состояние стазиса. Доктор Маккой оставил все необходимые инструкции, – стараясь, чтобы голос не выдавал подступившего разочарования, предложил он.

– Вот еще, – фыркнул Джим, откинувшись на спинку своего кресла, чем увеличил силу своего магнетизма на пятьдесят шесть процентов, – я капитан, положение, знаешь ли, обязывает. – Ну так что? Давай устроим для себя вулканские каникулы? По-моему, это отличное предложение.

– Да, Джим, лучше не бывает, – обреченно согласился Спок, ощущая, как собственный организм совершенно напрасно всколыхнулся от сладких слов «вулканские каникулы». «Отвратительное, похотливое животное, и замашки у тебя дикие», – с тоской подумал он.

Если Споку и предстояло исполнить желание Джима, то начать он решил с самой простой и безобидной вещи, а именно с вулканской медитации. А потому перво-наперво он пригласил Джима в свою каюту. И это совсем не означало, что тем самым Спок хотел намекнуть Джиму, что им двоим в этой каюте самое место. Желательно на кровати и желательно без одежды, хотя в ее присутствии Спок тоже не видел ничего предосудительного.

Капитан же, судя по всему, не видел ничего предосудительного в самой ситуации в целом. С интересом оглядев спартанское жилище Спока, он направился прямиком в его спальню. Сердце Спока участило ритм, но, увы, кровать, так любовно застеленная перед сменой, Джима не заинтересовала ни малейшим образом, и он просто плюхнулся на ковер рядом с ней.

– Ну что? Приступим? – сияя белоснежной улыбкой спросил капитан и постучал рукой по полу возле себя, приглашая Спока присоединиться. – Я прямо-таки чувствую, как начинаю соприкасаться с вулканской культурой.

Спок подавил вздох, решив не уточнять, что пока капитан соприкоснулся исключительно с вулканским ковром, и выдвинул ящик из прикроватной тумбочки. Джим вытянул шею, пытаясь заглянуть внутрь.

– Нам понадобятся какие-то дополнительные атрибуты? – спросил он, вскинув брови. – Какие-нибудь особые вулканские штучки? Я вот слышал, что в системе Регул у шаманов перед медитацией принято обмазываться ароматными маслами, втирать соли или что-то такое.

– Здесь всего лишь благовония и свечи, – стараясь выглядеть незаинтересованным, пояснил Спок. Нерешительно повертев в руке свечку, с большим трудом сумел он выкинуть из головы затейливые варианты ментального транса с участием жидкого воска и капитана. Отчего-то медитация вдруг перестала казаться ему таким уж благопристойным способом знакомства с вулканской культурой. Культурного в своем состоянии Спок не обнаруживал ничего, про благопристойность и говорить не стоило. Особенно после фразы: – А еще нам нужно будет приглушить свет.

Спок бросил на Джима взгляд, полный смиренной надежды, что, может быть, последнее заявление все-таки пробудит в нем хоть какие-нибудь романтические или, что более желательно, физиологические реакции, но нет. Джим только лучезарно улыбнулся и удобнее устроился на ковре. Споку оставалось лишь в очередной раз констатировать у себя полную моральную распущенность. И, пообещав себе бороться с ней самым решительным образом, он опустился на корточки, сев в позу лоширак – не напротив своего напарника, как того требовали правила совместной медитации, а рядом с Джимом.

– А то, чем мы займемся, имеет какое-нибудь специальное название? – тут же спросил капитан, вновь демонстрируя природную любознательность. – Как это звучит по-вулкански?

– Wh’ltri, – объяснил Спок, зажигая свечи. – Простейшая форма медитации. Вы должны просто закрыть глаза и попытаться избавиться от эмоций. Когда эмоции перестанут вами руководить, вы будете полностью расслабленны.

– И все? – Джим сморщил нос в откровенном разочаровании.

– И все, – строго ответил Спок, совсем не думая о том, что разочарованный капитан выглядит так же притягательно, как и капитан в любом другом состоянии.

– Ну я не знаю, – отозвался Джим, – я рассчитывал на продвинутый уровень. Что ты научишь меня чему-то особенному, например что-то представлять или правильно дышать. Я вот уверен, что не смогу избавиться от эмоций, если не буду правильно дышать.

Джим закрыл глаза, немного откинулся назад и, набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, выдохнул через открытый рот. А потом несколько раз повторил маневр, с каждым разом учащая вдохи. Звуки, вырывавшиеся при этом из его груди, были весьма провокационные.

Спок застыл, не в силах отвести взгляд от пухлых губ капитана и того, как они приоткрываются при каждом выдохе. Будоражащее предположение, что, в общем-то, ковер имеет определенные преимущества перед кроватью, немедленно вытеснило из его мозга все остальные мысли.

– Капитан, то, что вы сейчас делаете… – «поразительно», «очаровательно», «непостижимо», – является лишним, – надтреснутым голосом сообщил Спок, жадно вглядываясь в порозовевшее лицо Джима, – но если вам непременно нужно что-то представлять, то для вулканских детей существует облегченный метод вхождения в медитативное состояние путем воспроизведения в памяти морского прибоя, шелеста листвы или шума дождя, – договорил Спок и шумно сглотнул, когда после очередного вдоха Джим медленно открыл чуть осоловевшие от избытка кислорода глаза.

– То есть я все-таки должен представить себе что-нибудь… эдакое? – спросил капитан.

– Что-нибудь успокаивающее, – поспешно ответил Спок и быстро закрыл глаза, думая о пустынном песке – килограммы, центнеры, тонны, плавно превращающиеся в огромные барханы и дюны – бескрайние россыпи желтого, под цвет капитанской форменки, песка. Где-то рядом Джим еще немного повозился. Спок сильнее вцепился в спасительную мысль о шуршащих килограммах, центнерах и тоннах. Спустя несколько минут Джим затих, скорее всего тоже успешно найдя путь к успокоению. Спок глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как на него начинают действовать целебные силы медитации.

Прошло еще несколько минут. Мягкое, едва уловимое касание к локтю вернуло Спока в реальность. Давление на руку усилилось, распространилось на бедро – Джим не таясь, откровенно и весьма настойчиво лапал своего первого помощника, кажется, даже потерся о его плечо. Спок перестал дышать, стараясь не мешать исследовательским порывам своего капитана, которые от вулканской культуры в целом наконец-то сконцентрировались на нем одном. Обжигающее дыхание коснулось шеи Спока, заставляя волоски на затылке приподняться. Метафизические килограммы, центнеры и тонны моментально испарились, уступая место ликующему «наконец-то, наконец-то, наконец-то!». Джим усилил напор, теперь навалившись на Спока всей своей массой, ломать комедию и играть роль неуступчивого вулканца пора было срочно прекращать. Спок открыл глаза и триумфально повернул голову к привалившемуся к его плечу Джиму. Тихое с придыханием «да» потерялось в громкой и весьма виртуозной храповой руладе. Горячее дыхание снова обдало шею Спока, и новая партия храпа, еще более экспрессивная, чем первая, ударила прямо в его ухо. К неописуемому разочарованию Спока, по всему выходило, что Джим сладко спал на его плече и даже пустил изо рта тонкую струйку слюны.

– Джим, капитан! – стараясь унять звон в пострадавшем ухе, он растолкал Кирка.

– Спок, в чем дело? – зевнув, спросил Джим, медленно отлепившись от старпомовского тела.

– Похоже, вы не очень успешно смогли соприкоснуться с вулканской культурой, – стараясь, чтобы укор в его голосе присутствовал в максимальной концентрации, вынес вердикт Спок.

– Или, наоборот, соприкоснулся слишком глубоко, – обезоруживающе улыбнулся Джим, поднимаясь с пола. – Но ты прав, завтра мы попробуем что-нибудь другое.

– Другое? – не то с надеждой, не то в растерянности спросил Спок, все еще сидя на полу, не в силах от пережитого подняться на ноги.

– Я уверен, ты обязательно найдешь способ нас развлечь, – подмигнул капитан и удалился из каюты в ночь.

К новому появлению Джима в своей спальне Спок подготовился с особым старанием, но на этот раз он решил ознакомить капитана с вулканской культурой способом, не требующим его непосредственного участия. Он выбрал из личной коллекции несколько сот гигабайт музыкальных файлов, решив просто-напросто вручить их Джиму и отправить его изучать их в месте как можно более удаленном от старпомовской кровати, тем самым не подвергая волю Спока очередному эмоциональному испытанию.

Но укротить пылкий интерес Джима ко всему новому было не так-то просто.

– Мы по-другому договаривались, – сказал капитан, без колебаний откладывая подготовленные Споком электронные носители в сторону, – с таким же успехом я мог скачать вулканские арии из базы данных «Энтерпрайза» и послушать их в своей каюте. А я хочу всестороннего просвещения, к тому же без тебя это будет не настолько весело.

Спок хотел было опротестовать это замечание, уточнив, что в прослушивании эпических вулканских арий нет ничего веселого, пусть и в компании вулканца, но осекся на полуслове, загипнотизированный полным неистребимого энтузиазма взглядом капитана.

– Давай, соглашайся, – зачастил Джим, видимо, уловив внутренним чутьем, что подточил решимость своего старпома. – Хотя бы одну маленькую симфонию. Или короткий концерт, или недописанную фугу, или...

– Этюд? – сдаваясь на милость победителя, предложил Спок, внушая себе, что это исключительно вынужденная мера, и он не станет идти на поводу у Джима всякий раз, как тот состроит обиженное выражение лица. 

– Мне подходит! – возликовал Джим и уселся на стул возле рабочего стола Спока, сложив руки на коленях и вообще всем своим видом демонстрируя готовность внимать виртуозам вулканского музицирования.

Спок вздохнул и, покопавшись в банке памяти своего компьютера, активировал запись самого короткого музыкального произведения, которое когда-либо создавала вулканская раса. Он подумал, что за тридцать две секунды лирического звучания каатиры вряд ли сможет случиться какое-либо дискредитирующие его в глазах капитана событие. И оказался прав.

– Ну что? Вы удовлетворены? – осторожно спросил Спок, когда мелодия завершилась бодрым перебором струн.

– Безмерно! – ответил Джим, излучая полнейшее довольство жизнью.

– Значит, вы больше не испытываете потребности слушать вулканскую музыку в моей компании? – на всякий случай уточнил Спок.

– Конечно, нет! – с готовностью отозвался Джим. – Теперь я хочу, чтобы ты научил меня вот так же играть на твоей вулканской лире.

Споку стоило бы порадоваться, что он не додумался показать Джиму традиционные бронзовые статуэтки или вулканское оружие – заниматься кузнечным делом, чтобы удовлетворить любопытство капитана, было бы гораздо сложнее. Но перспектива совместного музицирования также внушала некоторые опасения, особенно четко они обозначились после вопроса Джима:

– Думаю, надо начать с самого начала. Какая поза наиболее удобная? Куда деть руки, как расставить ноги… Вот так правильно?

Оторвав тяжелый взгляд от распластанного на стуле капитана, Спок дрогнувшим голосом ответил:  
– Не совсем. Для того чтобы играть на каатире с наименьшими затруднениями, можно поставить инструмент на правую ногу. Правильно это или нет, судить трудно, так как каждый выбирает то положение, в котором чувствует себя комфортнее. Однако считается, что при данном положении каатира находится идеально относительно рук, и при этом нагрузка на туловище и руки идет минимальная.

– Понятно, – Джим отдернул форменку и закатал рукава, обнажая предплечья, – тогда, пожалуй, мне комфортнее всего будет сидеть так. Ну, Спок?

Потребовалось пара секунд, чтобы понять, что протянутая рука капитана призывала Спока подать ему инструмент, а не приглашала усесться к нему на колени. Подавив очередной приступ совершенно нелогичного разочарования, он протянул музыкальный инструмент Джиму. Что-то брякнуло, потом зазвенело, и только тогда Спок сообразил, что отдал хрупкий, практически бесценный инструмент в руки не кого-то там, а Джима – человека, который не далее как неделю назад голыми руками умудрился сломать титановый разводной ключ.

– Капитан, на каких инструментах вы уже умеете играть?

Джим задумчиво уставился на Спока, не прекращая при этом плавными движениями теребить несчастные струны каатиры:  
– Ни на каких, но однажды в школьном оркестре мне давали подержать бубен, – выдал он ответ после минутного размышления. – Ты намекаешь, что я не справлюсь?

Пальцы капитана творили что-то невозможное, заплетаясь вместе со струнами вулканской лиры в невероятные узоры. Чудовищные звуки, которые издавала при этих садистских действиях каатира, не волновали никого.

– Вовсе нет, – оскорбился Спок, с горечью думая о том, насколько бы была жизнь легче и спокойнее в противном случае. – Я пытаюсь составить план обучения.

– Ты слишком все усложняешь, – отмахнулся Джим, – просто иди сюда и покажи мне, что нужно делать. А лучше давай сыграем дуэтом.

Споку стоило больших трудов, чтобы не позеленеть здесь и сейчас – существовало по меньшей мере десять тысяч вещей, которые он хотел бы сделать с Джимом дуэтом, и совместная игра на каатире не входила даже в первую сотню из них. В общем-то, и в первую тысячу тоже.

– Я уверен, что все у нас прекрасно получится, – настаивал Джим, безучастный к эмоциональному кризису Спока, – и вообще, у меня всего десять пальцев, а струн здесь двенадцать. Мне определенно нужна помощь в освоении твоего инструмента. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я что-нибудь сломал.

Угроза звучала вполне реально – струны каатиры, никогда не подвергавшиеся такому варварскому обращению, тоскливо звенели, призывая Спока включиться в процесс. По крайней мере Спок решил думать именно так, ставя второй стул рядом с Джимом и протискивая свою правую руку к грифу инструмента через зазор между каатирой и капитанской грудью.

– Тогда вам необходимо немного теории перед тем, как мы начнем заниматься практикой, – сказал Спок, пытаясь абстрагироваться от обращенного к нему пытливого взгляда Джима. – Игра на вулканской каатире представляет собой нечто среднее между игрой на земной гитаре и земной лире. Так же, как и у гитары, высота звука зависит от натяжения струн, их длины и толщины. Однако правильное звучание добивается колебанием не только необходимых струн, но приглушением в данный момент ненужных.

– Как захватывающе, – восхитился Джим, перестав наконец мучить каатиру и аккуратно опустив свои пальцы на струны, так же как это сделал сам Спок, – продолжай, вижу, ты в этом деле настоящий профи.

Спок решил не слишком реагировать на эту фразу, чтобы не задумываться, является ли она комплиментом или же всего лишь констатацией совершенно очевидного факта.

– Ничего особенного, капитан, – просто заметил он, стараясь, чтобы в его голосе не было даже оттенка самодовольства. – Я занимался игрой на каатире с восьми лет. 

Однако, судя по всему, самодовольство Спока интересовало Джима в самую последнюю очередь.

– Да я не про каатиру, – тут же отозвался капитан, глубоко вздохнув и тем самым прижав руку Спока к своей груди, – ты просто чертовски здорово обо всем рассказываешь. Теперь я понимаю, почему тебя назначили профессором в Академии. – Джим снова заглянул Споку в глаза. – Раз уж теперь ты учишь меня, можно, я тоже буду называть тебя профессором?

Мир перед глазами Спока поплыл. «НЕТ!» – завопила в предсмертной агонии вулканская логика, «О, ДА!» – радостно согласилось восставшее словно феникс из пепла вулканское либидо.

Какой из этих ответов был произнесен вслух, осталось для Спока загадкой, потому что Джим еще шире распахнул свои голубые глаза и спросил тоном прилежного ученика:

– Так да или нет? Или, может, ты предпочитаешь, чтобы в то время как мы будем заниматься этим, я называл тебя как-то по-другому?

Спок, наверное, мог бы ответить, что «профессор» подойдет в самый раз, против скромного «коммандер» он тоже не имел ничего против, да и обыденное «Спок» звучало бы вполне приемлемо. Но он не мог сказать ничего, потому что его язык прилип к небу, а изъясняться жестами не получилось бы по причине того, что обе руки Спока занимались отнюдь не вулканским делом. Он мертвой хваткой вцепился в струны каатиры, стараясь побороть настойчивое желание переместить их в область какой-нибудь из оголенных частей тела Джима.

– Буду считать твое молчание признаком того, что я могу решить сам, – продолжил между тем капитан. – Итак, – он осторожно поддел пальцами несколько струн, зажатых в руках Спока. – Как заставить ваш инструмент работать, профессор?

Звук, прорезавший тишину, был не громче мышиного писка, но означал, что Спок проиграл борьбу с приличиями. Шесть из двенадцати струн были с мясом выдраны из зажимов и теперь веером расходились из сомкнутой ладони Спока.

– Упс, – поделился впечатлением капитан, переместив взгляд от лица Спока на истерзанный инструмент, – кажется, твои струны не очень-то прочные.

Нет, со струнами все было в порядке, а вот с восприятием действительности дела обстояли гораздо хуже.

– Знаете, капитан, – ответил Спок, пытаясь во всем многообразии понятий и терминов отыскать эквивалент своему душевному и физическому состоянию, и не считая подходящим ни одно из них, – вероятно, совместное изучение музыкальных практик не приблизит вас к пониманию вулканской культуры.

– Ничего страшного, Спок, – только и ответил Джим, улыбнувшись ему бесхитростной улыбкой, – у нас еще куча времени для того, чтобы достичь цели в какой-нибудь другой из дней.

– Споооок, – каатира, починкой которой Спок безуспешно занимался последние часы, жалобно тренькнула. Голос, доносившийся из динамика громкой связи, и не думал исчезать. – Если ты немедленно не составишь мне компанию, я сойду с ума от одиночества.

Стараясь заглушить очередной приступ паники, Спок отложил музыкальный инструмент в сторону. Хранить радиомолчание больше было невозможно. За последние сутки он успел дописать отчет, провести инвентаризацию инженерного отсека и трижды сходить в спортзал. Ежеминутные капитанские позывные были беспощадным образом проигнорированы либо отклонены по причине внезапно навалившейся работы. Душевного спокойствия это не прибавило.

– Знаю, ты там занят и все такое, – не унимался Джим, – но это невозможно. Я могу процитировать твой отчет с любого места, и я даже ходил навещать Боунза в медотсек, не поверишь, но он тоже со мной не разговаривает.

Еще раз жалобно посмотрев на оставленную в сторону каатиру, Спок наконец-то ответил:

– Капитан, доктор не в состоянии с вами общаться по причине глубокого стазиса.

– А значит, ты остаешься единственным, на кого возложена обязанность развлекать своего любимого капитана, – издевательски сообщил динамик голосом Джима, – ты обещал, помнишь?

Спок помнил, что обещал нечто другое, но годы, проведенные с землянами, не прошли даром – истинный смысл слов Джима дошел до него практически сразу. Капитан опять хотел культурно провести свободное время со своим первым помощником. Как и было положено взрослому интеллигентному человеку, наделенному большими полномочиями. Джим снова рассчитывал на что-то тягуче медленное, серьезное и ужасно вулканское.

– Помню, – севшим голосом ответил Спок.

– Отлично! – возликовал динамик. – Я уже к тебе бегу!

– Нет! – рявкнул Спок, неосознанно вскакивая на ноги. Присутствие Джима в его каюте вызывало возникновение совершенно аномальных явлений, больше так рисковать было нельзя.

– Ты передумал? – от скорби, прозвучавшей в голосе капитана, даже стены могли зарыдать навзрыд.

– Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что буду ждать вас в конференц-зале, – с тяжелым вздохом пояснил Спок, уже зная, какое новое истинно вулканское времяпрепровождение предложить Джиму. Не такое расслабляющее, чтобы капитан уснул, но и не такое активное, как музицирование, – там удобный стол, капитан.

– О, звучит многообещающе, – после секундной заминки одобрил Джим.

Спок досчитал до десяти и только потом ответил:

– Я рад, что вы находите мое предложение удовлетворительным.

В конференц-зал он явился ровно через три минуты после завершения этого разговора, однако радость капитана при виде старпома перестала быть настолько искрящейся.

– Это что такое? – спросил Джим, кивая на стопку белых, почти прозрачных листов бумаги, зажатых под рукой Спока, вместе с загадочного вида коробкой. – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы мы от руки написали еще один отчет?

– Нет, капитан, – ответил Спок, аккуратно перекладывая свою ношу на стол. Он убрал листы с крышки коробки и вытащил наружу целый ворох рисовальных кистей самого разнообразного размера и пузырек с черной тушью. – Я решил предложить вам освоить азы вулканской каллиграфии.

– А! Это такие симпатичные завитушки и загогулины? – мгновенно повеселел Джим, усаживаясь за стол и подгребая к себе добрую половину принесенных Споком вещей.

– Именно они, – вздохнул Спок. Он не стал объяснять Джиму, что древние церемониальные символы, над осмыслением которых философы досураковских времен просиживали неделями, вряд ли можно было охарактеризовать терминами «завитушки» и «загогулины», но, в общем-то, основной смысл предстоящего им занятия капитан уловил верно.

– Итак, какое слово вы хотите написать первым? – спросил Спок, стараясь сконцентрироваться на деле, а не на сидящем рядом капитане – его скулах, губах, глазах, руках, ногах и остальных не менее привлекательных частях тела, вновь оказавшихся от него в шаговой доступности.

Капитан бодро вскинул брови и одарил Спока взглядом, полным неугасимого интереса.

– Удиви меня, – сказал он, макая кончик кисточки в тушь. – Только пусть это будет что-нибудь нас с тобой объединяющее.

– Долг? – предположил Спок, подавив очередной внутренний стон.

– Хорошая попытка, – ухмыльнулся Джим. – И как же мне нарисовать «долг»?

– Поскольку в основе вулканской каллиграфии лежит нотный стан, то для начала вам необходимо провести прямую вертикальную линию, на которой будут размещаться остальные символы, – объяснил Спок, искренне надеясь, что его объяснение не звучит слишком нравоучительно, а значит, Джиму не взбредет снова в голову называть его какими-нибудь особо возбуждающими педагогическим должностями.

Но Джим, похоже, уже забыл о своем вчерашнем предложении, он без вопросов подчинился, и Спок немного расслабился, решив, что пока все идет не так уж и плохо. Однако радоваться успеху пришлось не долго – Джим вновь активизировался, как только на листке Спока появилась его собственная прямая.

– Эй, – возмутился капитан, тыкая кончиком своей кисти в листок Спока, – твоя линия длиннее моей, не хочу, чтобы мой «долг» был меньше твоего.

– Капитан, – ответил Спок, с пристрастием глядя на оба изображения, – масштаб символа не влияет на его смысл. Но если вас это беспокоит, то, судя по имеющимся у меня данным, ваш «долг» идеального размера.

«В любых значениях этого слова». Спок прикусил язык до того, как сказал это вслух. Кажется, длительное воздержание все-таки стало сказываться на его мозговой деятельности, речевая деятельность, как выяснялось, готова была пасть следом. Капитан же только улыбнулся Споку очаровательной улыбкой и примирительно сказал:

– Если ты так считаешь, то я не буду с тобой спорить, – с кончика его кисточки сорвалась черная капля и угодила аккурат в середину проведенной Джимом линии от «долга». – Знаешь, я тут подумал, – он повертел в пальцах тонкую кисточку, – кажется, все-таки я поспешил с «долгом». Вот прямо вижу, что не справлюсь.

– В таком случае, – стараясь не думать о том, что бок Джима внезапно оказался в опасной близости от его собственного, поспешил внести предложение Спок, – вы можете попробовать написать другое слово. Например, «логика» или «опыт», а вот еще неплохое слово – «Федерация»! – вдруг предложил он, сделав тем самым ход конем, зная, что против такого Джим не устоит. Какой капитан Звездного Флота в здравом уме и доброй памяти упустит возможность продемонстрировать свою эрудицию и умение написания слова «Федерация» на всех мыслимых и немыслимых языках? – «Teraya», – ликующе сообщил Спок, видя, как воодушевленный Джим поудобнее уселся на своем стуле, готовый творить прямо-таки немедленно.

Спок тоже обмакнул свою кисточку в тушь и несколькими умелыми движениями начертал для капитана образец «Федерации». 

– Ну, тут ты явно поскромничал, Спок, – поцокал языком Джим, с неодобрением глядя на рисунок своего старпома. – Твоя «Федерация» выглядит не очень-то представительно. Давай-ка попробую я, – он немедленно раскатал перед собой чистый лист бумаги и, бросив быстрый взгляд на рисунок Спока, начал выводить на своем листе зачатки «Федерации».

Споку бы стоило похвалить капитана за столь неожиданное рвение в вопросах защиты чести их родного межпланетного содружества, только вот чем яснее капитан вырисовывал на своем листке вулканский символ, тем очевиднее становилось, что к «Федерации» он не имеет никакого отношения. По крайней мере, такую «Федерацию» Спок не рискнул бы показать добропорядочным вулканским гражданам. Нет, в общем и целом Джим все делал правильно, только вот изгибы под его кистью были особо гибкими, а выпуклости особо выпуклыми. С кисточки капитана периодически капало на бумагу, так что его «Федерация» обзавелась парой-тройкой дополнительных элементов, а потому к неизбежному финалу творческой деятельности капитана она окончательно утратила все приличные черты.

– Как у меня получилось? – спросил Джим, с гордостью глядя на результат своих трудов. – Правда, красиво? И гораздо лучше, чем у тебя.

Уши Спока вспыхнули зеленым пламенем, вот с этим заявлением он мог бы и поспорить.

– Капитан, – осипшим голосом сказал Спок, не в силах отвести взгляда от высыхающей «недофедерации» на листке Джима. – В употреблении этого слова есть возрастное ограничение до вступления в брак в трех вулканских колониях.

– Правда? – удивился Джим, невинно хлопая ресницами. – А что оно означает? И если оно запрещено в трех вулканских колониях, почему его знаешь ты?

Потому что Спок не всегда был приличным вулканским коммандером, вот в чем таилась страшная правда, – раньше он был просто неприличным вулканским подростком, одним тихим безоблачным вечером изучившим несколько любопытных книг из родительской спальни. Такого ответа требовала высокая мораль.

– Это длинная история, – вот какой ответ прозвучал вслух.

Но Джим и не думал сдаваться – видимо, тяга к познанию переросла у него даже границы уголовного кодекса Нового Вулкана. 

– Если ты не хочешь мне говорить, тогда я попробую угадать это слово, – с живейшим интересом начал капитан, запихнув свою кисточку внутрь пузырька с тушью и прищурив глаза, – сколько раз ты практиковал это неизвестное что-то?

– Капитан... – простонал Спок, чувствуя, как планомерно и неотвратимо несется к самому краю. 

– Что? Ни разу? Тогда скажи, а можно это делать вдвоем? – выдал новый вопрос Джим.

– Капитан... – еще громче простонал Спок, край был не просто близок, он уже стоял на обрыве, глядя в темный, глубокий, манящий провал...

– Да ладно тебе, – Джим пихнул его локтем в бок и подмигнул самым вызывающим образом, – давай немного поиграем. – А потом наклонился и прошептал Споку в самое ухо: – Мы же не занимаемся ничем непристойным. 

Спок вскочил на ноги так резко, что стул, на котором он все это время сидел, едва ли не опрокинулся.

– Вот именно, – почти закричал он, ощущая неодолимую потребность заткнуть Джиму рот. Желательно путем погружения в него каких-нибудь своих органов, и пальцы отнюдь не занимали в этом вопросе лидирующую позицию. – Джим, немедленно прекрати это.

– А что не так? – как и следовало ожидать, Джим так и остался сидеть на собственном стуле, являя собой образец оскорбленного целомудрия. 

Спок даже брови забыл задрать от возмущения. «И он еще спрашивает?»

– Все не так, – ответил он, понимая, что вулканский самоконтроль помахал ему ручкой и отправился в неизведанные дальние регионы на неизвестный срок. – Я не хочу заниматься с тобой вулканской медитацией или вулканской музыкой, а вулканская каллиграфия оказалась хуже всего!

Спок перевел дух, мысленно готовясь произнести: «Капитан, все мои интересы сконцентрированы на удовлетворении физиологический потребностей путем соития с вами в течение длительного периода с целью взаимного удовлетворения», но потом передумал и просто сказал: – Я хочу тебя, немедленно! Здесь, на этом столе!

На лице Джима расцвела довольная улыбка. Глаза его заблестели сильнее, чем в день, когда «Энтерпрайз» одной фотонной торпедой разделался с тремя клингонскими боевыми птицами. 

– Ну наконец–то! – сказал Джим, шумно выдохнув. – А я уж думал, что со мной что-то не так.

Спок на мгновение замер, пытаясь определить, все ли в порядке с его слуховыми рецепторами. 

– Вы о чем, капитан? – от глубины шока он немедленно перешел на официозное обращение. Спок только что совершил моральное падение, после которого добропорядочному вулканцу была одна дорога – в колинар, но Джим, судя по всему, не оценил всю тяжесть положения своего старпома и говорил о вещах, которые явно не синхронизировались с реальностью Спока.

– Как о чем? – наконец сказал Джим, продолжая довольно улыбаться. – Я о том, что уже три дня жду чего-нибудь в этом роде. И знаешь, я ведь стал серьезно сомневаться, что дождусь.

Мозг Спока, хоть и функционировал со сбоями от переизбытка эмоций, но логика все-таки сумела подать слабые признаки жизни. 

– То есть все это время вы разделяли мои физиологические стремления и молчали, ожидая моего признания?

– В самую точку. – Джим медленно поднялся со своего стула, но тут же привалился к краю стола, изучая Спока веселым взглядом. – Я не хотел быть коварным капитаном, соблазнившим невинного старпома. А так получается, что все у нас полюбовно.

От глубины возмущения обвинительное «Нелогично» застряло где-то в недрах голосовых связок Спока. Но несомненный плюс во всей этой ситуации все-таки был – прогрессирующее сумасшествие на почве вожделения капитана, как оказалось, имело экзогенный характер, а значит, Спок мог смело вычеркнуть определение отвратительного похотливого животного из своего психологического портрета. Просто нужно было срочно определить, что делать дальше. С одной стороны, можно было изобразить поруганную невинность и горделиво покинуть конференц-зал, а можно было опрокинуть Джима на стол и стянуть с него штаны. Спок посмотрел на улыбающегося Джима, на его бездонные голубые глаза и полные губы и, естественно, выбрал то, что было наиболее логичным в это минуту, тот есть то, что удовлетворяло интересы большинства.

Столешница протестующе скрипнула под тяжестью обрушившегося на нее капитанского тела. Листы с "долгом" и "Федерацией" мгновенно разлетелись в разные стороны, обретя свое последнее пристанище у дальних переборок конференц-зала. «Недофедерация» была безжалостно разорвана на две половины и рваными ошметками спикирвала под стол.

– Давно бы так, – восхитился Джим, приподнимаясь на локтях, открыто демонстрируя всю силу своей заинтересованности в действиях Спока. Его «долг» и правда оказался идеального размера. – Сколько страсти! Спок, только не останавливайся.

Но Спок и не думал останавливаться. Сапоги и штаны Джима немедленно оказались там же, где и "недофедерация", а именно под столом. Молния на его собственных брюках воодушевленно звякнула, и Спок перегнулся через стол, настойчиво целуя Джима, оглаживая руками его живот, ягодицы и бедра. 

Но стремительная экспансия была безжалостным образом прервана попыткой капитана стянуть с него голубую форменку, это заставило их на несколько секунд оторваться друг от друга, чтобы избавиться от остатков одежды. 

– Я тут позволил себе прихватить с собой одну штуку, – пользуясь внезапной передышкой, сообщил Джим. И мгновение спустя Спок ощутил, как горячая ладонь обернулась вокруг его члена, обильно обрабатывая его смазкой. – Не поверишь, но я уже готов, и был готов каждый раз, когда ты звал меня на встречу, – продолжая его ласкать, поделился своим секретом капитан.

Это было последней каплей. Не сдерживаясь, Спок прикусил плечо Джима, наслаждаясь вкусом и запахом его кожи. Капитан вздрогнул, крепче вцепившись в спину своего любовника и шире разводя ноги, позволяя Споку пристроиться между ними.

То ли высота стола конференц-зала была оптимальной, то ли они с Джимом действительно идеально подходили друг к другу, но мгновение спустя Спок, подхваченной неистовой силой возбуждения, наконец-то мог исполнить свою самую заветную мечту. Одним плавным движением он вошел в обхватившего ногами его бедра Джима. Как накатывающая волна, раз за разом он вбивался в раскрытого перед ним капитана, доводя их тесно переплетенные тела до неотвратимого пика. Где-то рядом звякнул стеклянный пузырек, и Спок почувствовал, как под пальцами, впившимися в елозившие по столешнице ягодицы Джима, разлились чернила. 

– О, черт, – выдохнул Джим, еще крепче вцепившись в Спока и кончив себе на живот. Этого хватило, чтобы яркая вспышка удовольствия накрыла и самого Спока. – Знаешь, – снова подал голос все еще удерживающий своими ногами бедра Спока и выплывающий из марева оргазма Джим, – кажется, мы только что нарисовали парочку крайне интересных слов на моей заднице.

– Подтверждаю, – согласился Спок, проводя дорожку из поцелуев по шее капитана, – если ты позволишь перевернуть тебя на живот, я мог бы провести лингвистический, а возможно, даже фонетический анализ этих слов.

– Фонетический, говоришь? – прикусив кончик вулканского уха, переспросил Джим, – возражений не имею… И думаю, я бы был совсем не против, если бы ты провел изучение их морфологии прямо на мостике в капитанском кресле, а орфографии в лазарете, не говоря уже о этимологии в инженерном отсеке.

Спок, соглашаясь, кивнул.

– Твой энтузиазм очень похвален, – сказал он после паузы. Впереди им предстояло семь дней полета до Кетары Прайм, и теперь Спок был абсолютно уверен, что сумеет в полной мере ознакомить Джима со всеми аспектами вулканской лексикологии. 


End file.
